Tracked vehicles are in widespread use in several industries, such as construction and farming to name but a few. These vehicles are typically used on terrain that is uneven. These vehicles often include an undercarriage that permits the left and right track assemblies to accommodate the unevenness of the terrain. For example, the main frame of the undercarriage may include a laterally extending equalizer bar at the front which pivots relative to the rest of the undercarriage and which is connected at its ends to the fronts of the track frames. The equalizer bar permits the fronts of the left and right track frames to rise and drop relative to the main frame. Typically, there is no equalizer bar at the rear of the main frame, however and so the rears of the track frames are connected to the main frame via a pin joint. The pin joints permit the rears of the track frames to pivot as necessary while the fronts of the track frames to rise and drop. It has been found, however, that the pin joints are prone to seizing and to inhibit this, they are typically manufactured with a lot of play in them. This play, however, can contribute to premature wear in the rear joints, and so the rear joints can in some cases require frequent and expensive maintenance.
It would be advantageous to provide an undercarriage for a tracked vehicle that at least partially overcame the aforementioned problem.